<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iceberg's International Women's Day by lewdnepvasilias_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075965">Iceberg's International Women's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe'>lewdnepvasilias_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bed Sex, Biting, Coming Inside, Creampie, Deadpool reference, F/M, Handholding, I'm Bad At Titles, International Women's Day, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Orgasm, Pegging, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Story begins in the middle of the sex, Strap On Fuck, Strap-Ons, Strapon with sensors and automatic "ejaculation", because I like creampies ok, cumming inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Iceberg Pegging/Deadpool Reference Quickie Smut fic for International Women's Day :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iceberg's International Women's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy, please leave critiques please I love to improve my writing, and Happy International Women's Day fuckers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mmmm, Weiss~ harder~!”</em>
</p><p>Neptune arched his back and pressed against Weiss, who was gripping his delicious hips as she drove the silky toy cock deeper into his tight ass. </p><p>Weiss grunted and picked up the pace, pounding that gorgeous, plump ass with all her energy. </p><p>
  <em>“Hnngh… Nep… ah… is this… good…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes… Weiss… please… keep going~!”</em>
</p><p>Weiss continued to ram the white silicone toy in and out of him, holding his hips tighter. She leaned over his back as she pounded him, planting little kisses, nibbles, and bites on his back. Neptune whined and whimpered at every motion, gripping the sheets tighter and tensing in response to the touch of his wife’s soft lips. His warm, luscious ass tightened around the slick plastic cock lodged inside him, the friction encouraging Weiss to go harder. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh Gods… oh yes… ahh~ ahn~ fuck~ so good…!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This fast enough for you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yesss… so good~ don’t stop…”</em>
</p><p>One of Weiss’s hands slithered to his chest to toy with his tender nipple, while the other moved up to stroke his bright, ocean-blue hair. This of course, much to Weiss’s enjoyment, only made him writhe and squirm under her, the cloth of the ice-blue harness stimulating and rubbing against her sensitive clit. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh fuck yeah~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Weiss… Oh God… I… I think I’m going to…! Weissss~!”</em>
</p><p>Weiss’s hand that was in Neptune’s hair moved down to grasp his own hand, squeezing it tightly as she drilled the pearly-white dildo deeper and deeper. <em>“Come on Nep… come for me~”</em></p><p>Just a few more thrusts and Neptune exploded his load all over the bedsheets, arching and shaking as the orgasm racked his body. <em>“Ahhhhhhhh… fuuuuuuuuck~!”</em></p><p>The friction of the strap-on against her clit soon proved to be too much for Weiss as well. <em>“Ohhhhhh yessss Neptune…!”</em> Tightening her arm around his chest and grinding against his rear, Weiss felt a wave of pleasure spread all throughout her body as she reached her climax. At that moment, the dildo automatically gushed a load of fake semen deep into Neptune’s twitching asshole, the wet feeling filling him and making him moan an octave higher. </p><p>The two collapsed after their orgasms had finished. Neptune on the bedsheets, Weiss on Neptune. After they'd both caught their breaths and recovered from their orgasm highs, Weiss embraced her boyfriend in a hug and began planting kisses on his smooth back again. </p><p>
  <em>“Happy International Women’s Day~”</em>
</p><p>Neptune smiled and snuggled into the embrace. <em>“Luckily… that’s pretty much every day for us~”</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, critiques are highly appreciated, Happy International Women's Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>